Potions
Potions are bottles of liquid that have various effects. The most valuable of these is the Potion of Cure Corruption. They can be drunk using the (q) command, thrown using the (T) command, and dipped using the (B) command. Types of Potions *Cure Mutation **Drink: Rids you of one positive or negative mutation (if uncursed) or multiple positive or negative mutations (if blessed). If you are not mutated, does nothing. "You return to your self." **Throw: Does nothing, unless an enemy hits you with one, in which case it has the same effect as if it is drunk. **Puddle: None. **Dip: Nothing. *Cure Corruption **Drink: Rids you of symptoms of Ether Disease. If no Ether Disease is present, does nothing. **Throw: Does nothing (why would you want to do this?!). Potion-throwing enemies will never throw these at you. **Puddle: None. **Dip: Does nothing. *Cure Minor Wounds **Drink: Heals 10-20 HP. If Blessed, also removes poison. **Throw: Heals whatever it hits for 10-20 HP. If blessed, also removes poison. **Puddle: Heals anything that steps in it for a small amount of HP. **Dip: ??? *Molotov Cocktail (always appears as "bottle of clear liquid") **Drink: Does fire damage to you. May destroy flammable items. **Throw: Creates a field of fire on the square it lands on. Lasts longer if blessed than if uncursed or cursed. The fire field does damage to anything that stands on it and destroys flammable items they are wearing. **Puddle: None, included in Throw. **Dip: Damages non-fireproof items. *Bottle of Dye **Drink: Poisons you. If already poisoned, makes you Poisoned Bad! causing you to take more damage per turn. **Throw: Poisons anything it hits, with some exceptions (bosses). If they are poisoned already, causes them to be Poisoned Bad! taking more damage per turn. **Puddle: Poisons anything that steps on it. If they are already poisoned, makes them Poisoned Bad! causing them to take more damage per turn. **Dip: Changes the item's color to match that of the dye. *Booze (always appears as "bottle of clear liquid") **Drink: Gets you drunk, reducing your chance to hit, increasing your chance to be hit, and causing you to stumble occasionally. "I'm revived!" **Throw: Gets whatever it hits drunk, reducing the target's chance to hit, increasing chance to be hit, and causing the target to stumble occasionally. "I'm revived!" **Puddle: Same as drink/throw if stepped in. **Dip: ??? *Sulfuric Acid (always appears as "bottle of clear liquid") **Drink: Does acid damage to you. May destroy or damage non-acidproof gear. **Throw: Does acid damage to whatever it hits. May destroy or damage their gear. **Puddle: Does acid damage to anything that steps on it. May destroy or damage non-acidproof gear. **Dip: Damages or destroys non-acidproof items. *Water **Drink: Does nothing. **Throw: Does nothing. **Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. **Dip: Damages metal items. **Other: Can be turned into Holy Water. *Holy Water **Drink: Does nothing. **Throw: Does nothing. **Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. **Dip: Uncurses cursed items. If item is uncursed, blesses it. *Restore Body **Drink: Restores your Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, and Perception. **Throw: Restores the target's Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, and Perception. **Puddle: Restores Strength, Constutition, Dexterity, and Perception. **Dip: ??? *Restore Spirit **Drink: Restores your Magic, Intelligence, Will, and Charisma. **Throw: Restores the target's Magic, Intelligence, Will, and Charisma. **Puddle: Restores Magic, Intelligence, Will, and Charisma. **Dip: ??? *Acidproof Liquid **Drink: Does acid damage, may damage or destroy non-acidproof gear. **Throw: Does acid damage, makes a pool of acid that damages anything that walks on it. **Puddle: Does acid damage. **Dip: Makes one item acidproof. *Love Potion **Drink: You get dimmed for several turns. **Throw: Target gets dimmed for several turns if hostile. If the target is a non-hostile, their relationship with you goes up by 12. **Puddle: Dims anything that walks on it. If target is a non-hostile, their relationship goes up by 12. **Dip: If food is dipped, turns that food into an aphrodisiac. Non-hostile targets eating that food will have their relationship go up a lot by 50. You will, however, lose 10 karma for having them eat your drugged food. *Speed **Drink: Your speed increases greatly for 10 turns (20 if blessed). **Throw: Target's speed increases greatly for 10 turns (20 if blessed). **Puddle: Same as Drink/Throw. **Dip: No effect. *Paralysis **Drink: You are paralyzed. **Throw: Target is paralyzed. **Puddle: Paralyzes. **Dip: No effect. *Hero **Drink: You gain 20-30 strength (more if blessed) for around 50 turns. **Throw: Target gains 20-30 strength for around 50 turns. **Puddle: Same as Drink/Throw **Dip: No effect. *Troll Blood **Drink: Enhances regeneration for a short time. **Throw: **Puddle: **Dip: